


Tick-tock

by sweetvoicepudding



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hypoglycemia, gumis roommates are Kyo Yuuma and Luka, i think, idk how to tag, uhh, weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: Tick-tockThe clock emitted sound as the hands moved each second, it was normally a welcomed sound to Gumi but this time it was too loud. It was obnoxiously loud, as if the clock was in her head ticking away
Relationships: Gumi & Megurine Luka
Kudos: 1





	Tick-tock

**Author's Note:**

> me projecting on Gumi rn, it sucks when I get all dizzy, hypoglycemia is pretty dangerous if left untended to, its best to tell people you're living with if you have it so they can help.
> 
> in more severe cases hypoglycemia can cause people to pass out and fall into comas

Tick-tock.

The clock emitted sound as the hands moved each second, it was normally a welcomed sound to Gumi but this time it was too loud. It was obnoxiously loud as if the clock was in her head ticking away. Her head pounded like her brain was pressed to the walls of her skull or shaken around. It made her eyes feel weird or like they were going to fall out, she couldn’t tell, and her body felt fuzzy like she was a picture taken out of focus.

Her body hurt. 

She was sitting at the desk in her room, staring at the sheet music in front of her. She has been trying to learn the music she was being told to sing until she started feeling like this. It's happened before, but not as intense as it is now. Normally her head would feel dumb or her hands would hurt from the numbness but this time it was all at once and all over. Gumi tried shaking her arms, trying to shake the sick feeling of what caused this but they refused to move for her.

Tick-tock, tick-tock.

The sound was drowning, Gumi now sunk in a sea of sounds. Her hands move on what seems their own, taking hand of a cup sitting not so far away on the desk raising it to his face. Looking into the cup with failing vision she could tell there wasn’t anything left in it. The place her heart would be in her body felt hollow, guess she’ll need to get more water.

Tick-tock

She was able to force her stiff and numb legs to corporate with standing. She used the wall to support her wobbly body as she left her dimly lit room. She walked down the narrow hallway, her vision made it look like the was extending out in front of her but she soon reached the end and walked into the common area. 

Thankfully there was no one occupying the space at the moment, the green-haired girl was glad, she wouldn’t have to explain anything to anyone. She lingered at the edge of the hall, leaning on the wall before pushing herself off and slowly walking toward the kitchen using objects like tables of lamps as balancing for her.

She slowly had her way to the kitchen, leaning on the counter and turning the cold water handle of the sink, and holding the cup under the faucet. She watched the cup fill up until it was nearly at the top before turning the faucet off.

She lifted the cup to her lips and drank it down. Her throat felt strange as if she wasn't even drinking. She sighed, staring at the cup for a long time, it felt like hours to Gumi when it probably wasn’t. 

I’ll take a nap.

She walked back to her room, her legs felt a little less wobbly than they were before. She thought it was going to be fine now that she was up and walking around, maybe her head would lighten up and she would start feeling normal. She walked down the hall, not needed the support of the wall as much as he did the first time. A few times she would stick her hands out to balance herself if she felt like she was going to fall.

She walked into her room before she felt her head go light, a strange taste in her mouth, and her vision going black around the edges before turning completely black.

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Thump!

Gumi hit the ground, collapsed right in front of her door. She was still concise but couldn’t work up the strength to push herself up. It wasn’t like she was normally weak, she was fairly strong for a woman, as lots of people have said. She groaned, moved her hand, feeling the water soaking into the carpet of her room.

There was a knock on her half-closed door, Gumi didn’t say anything, hoping the person who was there would leave her alone. I was probably one of her roommates Kyo, Yuma, or Luka and she wanted none of them to see her right now. Maybe Luka was babysitting the Kagamines or Piko and Miki? Gumi didn’t see them in the living room like they normally are when Luka babysits them so it's probably not them

“Gumi? Are you in there?” A smooth female voice called through the door, it was Luka.

Gumi only groaned in response.

The door slowly creaked open as Luka made her way into the green-haired girl’s room. The room was cleaned mostly, there were some clothes tossed on the edge of her bed and lots of books that should be on the shelfs and papers which should have been in folders laying out on her desk or stacked next to it. The girl was laying in the middle, illuminated by the desk lamp and hanging lights above her bed were wearing gray sweatpants with an orange oversized tee-shirt.

“Hey Gumi are you okay?” Luka crouched down by the girl “Do you need any help?”

The longer Gumi laid on the ground the more she could feel her heart race “N-no…” She said in a shaky and out-of-breath voice “I just need to…. Lay down”

“Your floor is all wet! Here, you need to get up, I’ll dry this up” Luka tucked her arms under Gumi’s chest and abdomen to try and roll her on her back and away from the soaked part of the carpet “Come on, get up please?”

Gumi hummed, squeezing her eyes shut “Can’t…. Tired” She mumbled, being rolled on her back by Luka’s efforts. 

Luka was leaning over Gumi’s face, a concerned look on her face “Gumi! You’re so pale, this doesn’t seem like you’re just tired.”

“Heh… Yeah, I think my blood sugar is low'' Gumi said quietly, trying to push herself up into a sitting position.

Luka grabbed Gumi’s hands and pulled her up “Low blood sugar? Like hypoglycemia?”

“Yeah yeah…”

“How come you never hold any of us!” Luka shouted, running out of the room before Gumi could say anything. Gumi felt her heart beating, either for the low sugar or the fear from Luka’s reaction. Gumi assumed Luka was mad at her and wasn’t coming back.

Gumi shifted her body so she was now on her knees, reaching out to her bed frame and using it to pull herself up on weak legs. She took the few steps to her bedside and sat down.

Suddenly Luka rushed back into the room, scaring Gumi making her feel worse, but Gumi wouldn’t tell her that. Luka handed Gumi a juice box and set another one on her desk. Luka was also holding a towel, crouching down to dry up the water which was still on the carpet.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about that! What if you were unresponsive and we didn’t know how to help you?! You could die!” Luka said to Gumi as she cleaned. 

Gumi sat on the bed, drinking the juice box and being scolded like a child “Mmm, I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was that important”

“How could that not be important!” Damn, Luka really sounded like a mom right now, it was annoying. She sighed “Sorry for yelling, I was just worried. Imagine if I just let you sleep or I just never found you!” She tried to laugh but he sounded forced.

Gumi frowned, opting to just keep drinking the juice Luka brought her. Luka stood up, leaving the towel over the wet spot on the floor, and walking up to Gumi. She stood in front of the green-haired girl for a while before she leaned down and hugged her.

“Gumi, it's very important, you have to tell the others,” Luka said quietly.

“Yeah… I will…” Gumi mumbled, putting the straw back in her mouth and drinking more juice.

“Good, I’m not going to force you to do anything if you don't want to right away”

“Hey, Luka?’

“Huh?”

“You’re acting like my mom even though I'm older than you,” Gumi grumbled as Luka laughed at her comment.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - andyiscringe


End file.
